Healing Memories
by Chezika
Summary: Dr. Allison Cameron, Immunologist with the love of healing, but there is a secret that she has kept for years…but what happens, when she forgets that she’s kept it hidden?
1. Prologue

Healing Memories

By: Callisto Insanity's Angel

Disclaimer: I don't anything related to House M.D. or X-Men

Summary: Dr. Allison Cameron, Immunologist with the love of healing, but there is a secret that she has kept for years…but what happens, when she forgets that she's kept it hidden?

* * *

Prologue

The rain pelted down over head as she sat in the car she now drove. A simple beater car to get her to and from work, that's it and now she sat in front of his house listening to the barely heard string of music float from his home: his piano. She smiled at the simple pleasure it gave him, he was oblivious to the world and she hoped it would stay that way as she thought of the recent events that had taken place. She had…she didn't want to think of it, thinking about it could have caused her mind to go off on all the reasons not to leave and not wanting to second guess her decision, she quickly placed the car back in drive and sped off, wiping the wetness that began to settle in her eyes. _'This is for the best…he doesn't want or need me here…yea…this is for the best.'_

In Westchester County, New York, there are riots, there are jeers, there is violence. In this city, there was also peace, loving of thy neighbor, and borrowed time. Now, there were more riots and more violence, and more borrowed time, and hate was spreading like a wildfire. Yea…only a wildfire, it always has somewhere to go, and people are too busy running for their lives to put it out. But that wasn't her problem, her problem was simple: "I need to speak with Professor Xavier." She said as he was greeted at the door by a white-haired African woman who seemed wise in her young life.

"I'm sorry, but he has a class, maybe I could help you…" She said but the woman didn't understand, Charles Xavier was the only man she could, or would, speak to. "Perhaps something to drink, or eat while we talk?" She shook her head, yet the white-haired woman continued.

"NO!" Finally, the woman stopped with her persistence of talking. "No…" She said again as if trying to reassure herself about something. "I need to talk to Charles…I won't talk to anyone else…just him…that's all I want…" She looked at the defiant anger that was beginning to grow in the older woman from the disrespect that she was receiving. "Please…just show me where his office is and you can forget we ever spoke." The woman was still contradicting herself before finally agreeing with a nod and began to lead her down a hallway. "Thank you…" She seemed to drop off after, not knowing what to call the woman.

"Ororo Monroe." The woman said holding out her hand for the woman to shake in greeting. "And don't worry about it…I just wish we could have met on friendlier terms." She smiled, trying to make the moment less awkward.

"Ditto, Ms. Monroe…" She paused, knowing she'd forgotten something. "Oh, I'm sorry…" She took Ororo's hand. "Allison Cameron, nice to meet you." After the awkward introduction, Ororo left the younger woman to her business. Turning to the mahogany double doors, she lifted a hand to knick only to have the doors open and see several students rush out of his office, leaving her alone to talk with the man within.

"Allison….what a pleasant surprise." The man behind the desk moved around in his wheelchair to embrace the woman in a fatherly hug, he pulled back to ask his next question and to find out what had brought her here so late in the year. "What beings you back to New York? And just before Christmas…" He paused not even needing to read her thoughts to know what had happened. "You used them, didn't you…to save that man's life…" It was a statement more that is was a question and her head drooped in shame at his realization. "You know the complications of you mutation, Allison…you know…"

"I couldn't help it, Xavier…I love him too much to watch him suffer…" She said as tears began to make their way to her eyes, her green eyes were filled with her emotional pain. Xavier's eyes softened as she started up her new sentence, hesitant and confused. "And…I'm starting to forget…I can't even remember his name…"

* * *

Author's Note—

Okay, this idea has been rolling around in my head for awhile and I decided to put it down on paper. I accept any kind of review and helpful criticisms are much appreciated. Alright…enough with the seriousness >.>

- I hope ya like it and review it…and enjoy it…and stuff O.o

Til Next time

Listo Out


	2. Chapter One

Healing Memories

Chezika

I don't own House MD or X-Men

* * *

Chapter One

…Six Months Later…

It had taken him a while to track down where she had gotten to, after she had disappeared from the hospital after his miraculous recovery, he had passed it off as her losing interest. But when she didn't answer phone calls or emails, his team had gotten worried, which led to him becoming uncharacteristically worried. And of course, after that, he began his search; his ducklings had decided to tell the local police that she was missing and that led to a filing of a missing persons report which hadn't turned up anything. But with his somewhat good hacking skills, he was finally able to dig up where she had disappeared to. Of course, the fact that her picture was on the front page of the New York Times helped too. She was caught on tape during a fight with some mutants in New York City, it was later found that the group of people were mutants living at the Xavier Institute and that explained why he had just driven his car through the front gate and was now parking in front of the large double doors. Seated at the top of the steps in a wheel chair was a man older, if not the same age, who was bald and in a suit.

In his own jeans and rock band t-shirt, he climbed the stairs with no cane and looked at the man, who simply smiled and offered his hand, which he took. "Professor Charles Xavier." The man spoke.

"Dr. Greg House." He replied simply before asking him the question he had come to ask. "Is she living here?" The man merely turned in his chair and the doors opened as he rolled to them, House did not need to be asked to follow as he fell in step beside the man's chair. "Are you going to answer me, or continue to give me the silent treatment?" The man stopped rolling and faced the medical doctor.

"I was thinking of giving you the silent treatment, I thought showing you would be more effective than just telling you, Dr. House." He replied and he gestured to the room they were now facing and he saw dozens of bookshelves around couches and tables, but he focused in on the chess table that was set up inside, more importantly one of the two seated at the table. She was deep in thought as she looked over the chess board and the pieces arranged on it before delicately moving her hand to one of her knights and moving it to the right before she smiled at her opponent and claimed victory. The woman opposite her was an older redhead whom he couldn't see directly, but her long red hair was definitely eyecatching. "She came to me six months ago, scared of what was happening to her, she didn't know what else she could do."

"She's a mutant?" The man in the chair nodded. "Wh—" He paused as the redhead turned to look at then which was soon followed by her brunette opponent moving her attention from the chess board to the two men in the doorway.

"She's a healer, Dr. House. It is literally in her DNA." The man said before rolling into the room and stopping next to the redhead. "Good afternoon Jean, Allison." He turned his attention to the brunette who was dressed in a hoodie sweatshirt that held the name of her university and a pair of cotton night pants that had a flurry of fall Care Bears all over them. "Allison, you have a visitor." She hadn't taken her eyes off him when she had noticed that he was standing there. "You used to work for him." It was then that she turned her attention back to Professor Xavier.

"But Charles, I've been here since I earned my doctorate." She spoke clearly confused and so was House, how could she lose years of her memory in six months? "I don't know him." She spoke softer. The man merely learned forward.

"You know the complications of your mutation, Allison. You knew him, but now the memory is lost." Allison nodded and she stood and walked over to the good doctor.

"So, I'm assuming you already know my name… care to tell me yours?" She asked with a smile and tilt of her head. House took a good look at her, staring for a few moments into her clear blue eyes and saw no signs of recognition in them.

"I'm Dr. Greg House." He spoke. "I've been looking for you… for six months Dr. Cameron." He explained and she nodded. "The good professor there didn't find the need to tell me what your mutation is… care to explain?" She smiled. And shook her head.

"No, I don't."

* * *

So, it obviously took me forever and I had pretty much given up on my mind giving me something to continue this with. But I was going through old stuff and I got an idea to continue and here it is. I hope you enjoyed and I promise it won't be years before I update this again.

Chezi Out


	3. Chapter Two

Healing Memories

Chezika

I don't own House MD or X-Men

* * *

…Chapter Two…

--

"_Care to explain?"_

"_No, I don't."_

--

"You'll have to excuse Allison, she is not known for her courtesy around here." Came the voice of the redhead who had stepped up when the brunette had left the room, leaving Dr. House with a shocked expression. "And judging by the look on your face, you're finding that hard to believe." The woman said with a smile before holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Jean Grey, Dr. House." He finally moved his head to look at the woman and brought his hand out to shake hers, her delicate hands had a surprisingly strong grip. "My hands are not the only thing with a strong grip, Dr. House." He smirked.

"Telepath." She smiled and a nodded before he heard and then saw the chess set reset itself on the chess table. "And telekinetic, impressive. But I still want to know Cameron's special powers are…" He said and she gestured for him to sit at the chess table and he did and she sat across from him, moving the first piece without touching it. "You know, I'm at a disadvantage here, you can read my thoughts."

"I don't like the idea of cheating during a game of strategy, Dr. House." She said as she watched him move and then made her next move, again without touching the pieces. "Now, about Allison's abilities…" She paused as he made another move and she had to think momentarily about her next, once made, she continued to speak. "Her mutation is very peculiar: it is linked directly with her memory." She paused once more as she let Dr. House soak this in while she made her next move. "And Professor Xavier wasn't kidding when he said that healing was in her DNA. She can heal people." She gauged his reaction at this, when she saw that he didn't have one she sat back in the chair. "You don't seem too surprised by that."

"Well, I'm living proof that she heals people, Dr. Grey. I no longer have my limp, no bullet hole. All that good blood and pain-free stuff. My main question for the good amnesiac doctor is why…" He said and this made Jean stand, as one final piece moved into position.

"That… Dr. House, I don't know. You'll have to ask her yourself." She left the room and he smirked at the board as he noticed that she had backed him into a corner, literally. With a sigh, he knocked over his King. Check Mate.

--

She was on that back patio when she heard the door open and she was joined by the man who had raised her from childhood; when his chair settled next to her, she backed away from the stone railing that surrounded the patio and crossed her arms. He was silent and contemplative as usual and waiting for her to speak before he spoke his mind, that was one of the things that she loved most about him. "I don't remember him, Charles." She said simply and he nodded.

"You've said that already, Ally. But you and I both know that isn't true." He said, continuing to look out over the vast grass and trees that were beyond the pool and such. "You know who he is, somewhere in that memory of yours lies the pieces to your broken memory. I believe that him being here, will help you piece it back together, Allison. The way I couldn't when you showed up here twenty years ago." He said and she looked down then, as her fidgeting hands. "Go talk to him. Have a civilized conversation, he's not going to leave until he has his answers, and you're his newest puzzle." With that Professor Xavier rolled back inside leaving Allison out on the patio to think about what she should do next.

-Next Day-

The next morning Dr. House was up at his usual time, around eleven; when he rose, he could hear the noise of the other occupants of the house, letting him know that he was an extra-late riser in his temporary lodging. He groaned and wiped the dried drool from his face before moving from bed and heading to the bathroom that was attached to the room. He came back out ten minutes later in a towel and quickly dressed himself in jeans and a rock band t-shirt before moving from the room; maybe he could corner Allison today… maybe play some chess. Nah, chess wasn't a game for him and Cameron, maybe poker… strip poker…

"I'm not sure she would appreciate that, Dr. House." He heard as he came down the main staircase in the foyer, and he looked down to see Professor Xavier waiting there with another woman who seemed to find amusement in the situation. "And she is in the garage at the moment, Dr. House. Teaching a class while Mr. Summers is away." He said and looked to the woman at his side, clearly African, but her peculiar white hair made House even more curious: what could her mutation be? "Ororo, why don't you show him to the garage, I'll let Ally know that you're on your way." The woman nodded and gestured for House to follow her.

"This way, Dr. House." She spoke with a smile and led him to an elevator and then through a series of doors before it opened up into a vast garage of various top of the line vehicles and a not-so-top-of-the-line vehicle which was currently surrounded by a group of ten or so teenagers and Dr. Allison Cameron, who was currently in army green flight-suit, the top half was unzipped and the arms were tied around her waist, while she wore a black tank top underneath that. Her hair was up and she had what looked like an oil stain on her cheek. "Allison?" She looked up at the two and nodded with annoyance clear in her eyes.

"Class dismissed, hopefully Mr. Summers will be in tonight, and you can enjoy his wisdom in the art of building an engine." She said and the teenage boys seemed to groan before they all departed, and along with them Ororo disappeared as well. "What can I help you with, Dr. House?" She asked as she turned to the car that she had been leaning on, the frame was an old Charger, but the engine was in pieces around her. House took a moment to look at all of the pieces. "It's actually my car, I bought it from a junkyard, Scott said that he would help me put a new engine in it, but he's been gone since I got it towed here. Decided to make a class out of it." She said with a smile.

"When did you learn how to build engines?" He asked.

"After I learned that I had to put my mental energies towards something other than healing the weak and wounded." She spoke and slammed the hood closed. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" She said sitting the on the hood and scooting higher so that she was closer to the windshield. "Charles said you were thinking about strip poker when he saw you a few minutes ago. Not my kind of game." She said with a smile. "I prefer the tantalizing foreplay of the real thing than a sneak preview of something I may never have."

"Who says I haven't had?"

"Oh, trust me, you're eyes say it all, Dr. House." She said with a laugh. "Of course, I don't see why you just didn't take advantage of me when I was your employee, I'm pretty sure the me from six months ago would have jumped at the chance." She met his gaze and awaited a response.

"Let's just say that the you from six months ago was a little needy." He said and she smiled.

"Y'know, maybe I'm still a little needy, Dr. House. But it seems that I certainly don't need you." She spat this last part out before moving from the hood of the car and leaving the garage in a huff; Dr. House watched and wondered exactly what Allison Cameron was hinting at… did something happen when she came back to the Institute? Or was she remembering what had happened before she left PPTH?

* * *

_I think I know where I want to go with this fic... finally! Anyway, here's chapter two, tell me whatcha think!_

_Chezi Out  
_


	4. Chapter Three

Healing Memories

Chezika

I don't own House MD or X-Men

* * *

…Chapter Three…

"_Let's just say that the you from six months ago was a little needy." _

"_Y'know, maybe I'm still a little needy, Dr. House. But it seems that I certainly don't need you." _

--

She had avoided him after that, staying in her room, or just generally being in different rooms than him; she was pretty good at the avoidance thing, but he was better. It was nearly midnight when he found her again, after making sure that she wasn't asleep in her room. She was outside on the back patio sitting on the stone railing looking up at the sky, he could see the white iPod earphones plugged into her ears, but she still moved when she heard him step outside. She immediately turned back around and pulled the earphones from her ears.

"What do you want this time? To compare me to a mousy little desk clerk who wanted nothing more than to worship the ground limped on?" She shot as he came to stand next to her, he stayed silent. Annoyed, she turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at the sky. "What do you want from me?"

"Answers." He said simply and she just chuckled lightly. "Find something funny in that, Dr. Cameron?" She smiled and turned her head back out towards the pool.

"Well, Dr. House, I figured you would have figured out by now, that I don't have the answers you seek." She said before turning around, swinging her legs over the railing and planting them firmly on the patio ground. When he turned around to look at her, she stepped up to him and caught his eyes in a stare. "But maybe you can give me some." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear and she reached her hand out to touch his right thigh, "You favor this leg… why?" And then she moved that same hand to the side of his neck. "And you always touch this side of your neck… are you missing something, Dr. House?" She said and he just stared down at her, not opening his mouth as he tried to come to some sort of conclusion about her actions. She smiled and moved her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, using her other hand she placed it over his chest where his heart would be. "How about here, Dr. House? What happened here?" He stared hard now, his eyes showing confusion and another emotion that neither could explain as she made to drop her hand. "What are you hiding?" He didn't answer, just moved away from her and back inside the mansion, away from her alarmingly warm blue eyes and the gaze that she seemed to have only for him.

--

The scream had made him bolt up from his mattress and move to the door; he opened it and looked into the hallway, watching as the redhead and the white-haired woman came running down the hallway into the room he knew to be Cameron's. He took a looked at the watch that was still on his wrist and saw that it was five in the morning, the sun wasn't up and neither were any of the students; why be awake at five in the morning on a Saturday? He stepped out of his room and slowly made his way down the hall to the room that had produced the scream and when he got there, he saw the African woman and Dr. Jean Grey on the bed with a fearful Allison Cameron who had tears running down her face and was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to forget whatever it was that had caused the scream. When he came into the room her eyes moved to him and what he saw truly broke his heart; fear, seemingly unbidden, but so massive that it controlled every shiver and every tear that fell from her eyes as she sat there.

"Dr. House?" This came from the African woman as she stood from the bed and came to stand in front of him. "I think it would be best if you went back to you room—"

"Ro? He's not here… right? It's just you two… right?" Came the shaking voice of Cameron as her glazed over eyes settled on the older woman. "He's not here…" Ororo moved back to the bed and held the girl as Jean moved from the bed and to House, leading him from the room and closing the door. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to know what had the headstrong woman he had seen the past few days so shaken up.

"Dr. House, please, you are not helping the situation by staying the room." Jean spoke and she shut the door with both of them in the hallway. "Please return to your—"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you what happened?"

"That's not for me to say, Dr. House." She said before escaping back through the door, leaving him wondering in the hallway.

* * *

_So, tell me what you think? Hopefully none of ya have totally lost hope in ever seeing this story finished..._

_Chezi Out  
_


End file.
